pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pasta o Pastach
Plik:Pasta o Pastach.ogg O jak mnie rozbijają wewnętrznie pasty i paściarze. O jaki ja jestem znawca internetów, znam pastę o papieżu i o ostrym żarciu, ale ze mnie śmieszek, o jak bardzo umiem w te internety. Co to są za ludzie teraz? Albo taki co ma pasty posegregowane alfabetycznie, tematycznie, czy nawet pod kątem występujących postaci historycznych. Chcesz pastę o obważanku? Poczekaj, mam na drugim dysku, zaraz ci prześlę. No najgorzej. Mają nawet taką grupę na fejsie "sekcja past". Co to są za ludzie, ja wam mówię. Wchodzisz tam, a tam koleś pyta, czy mają pastę na temat nie wiem kuwa, surykatek. W komentarzach 60 osób daje taktyczną kropkę, aż w końcu ktoś wrzuca pastę o surykatkach, albo na poczekaniu przerabia cholerną pastę o fanatyku wędkarstwa na pastę o fanatyku surykatek. No najgorzej. Chcesz być na bieżąco z internetami to musisz wszystkie znać. He he. A pamiętasz anon tę pastę o chodzeniu po bułki, o boże jakie to było dobre, ale kisłem xD o matko, heh, a pamiętasz jak zakładaliśmy ten portal z pastami. Ale to były czasy, kto ma wiedzieć ten wie. To my robiliśmy polski internet, dzisiaj to się mogą tylko od nas uczyć, pewnie nawet nie wiedzą skąd się wzięła pasta o papieżu, top kek z normików. No właśnie, nie znasz jakiejś pasty to jesteś normikiem, dzisiaj nikt nie chce być normikiem, bycie normikiem stawia Cię w śmieszkowej hierarchii na samym dnie, a paściarze będą w Ciebie rzucać topkekami i pedekami jak szympansy gównem w zoo. Albo jesteś na imprezie i jakiś anon wyłapał, że kojarzysz temat past. I już masz cały wieczór zesrany, bo bajerujesz tę laskę, a tu co chwila podskakuje do Ciebie ten pierdolec z dziwną fryzurą i "tej anon, a znasz o Mieszku Pierwszym?", "no nie znam, spadaj, na imprezie jestem", "o cooooo ty kuwa anon musisz, po prostu musisz to przeczytać, dawaj, mam tu na telefonie, albo sam Ci przeczytam, o boże jak będzie śmiesznie, słuchajcie wszyscy tego: Mieszko Pierwszy jak co wieczór doglądał w serwerowni portalu Rzeczpospolita pe el...". Wszyscy patrzą jak na debila, na ciebie też, bo typa do tej pory nikt nie znał, a teraz wszyscy myślą, że Ty tego zjeba przyprowadziłeś ze sobą i że jesteście najlepszymi kumplami bo się przyczepił do Ciebie i płynie jak gówno za okrętem. Tłumaczysz debilowi, że co jest w internecie to zostaje w internecie ale koleś nie trybi bo ma ten sam mózg pewnie od urodzenia. Mówisz do niego, żeby się odwalił, bo mu w końcu pierdolniesz, a ten "oooo ha ha ha, dobre dobre, JAK TO WSZYSTKO PIERDOLNIE, he he, o wujku foliarzu widzę znasz, dobre to było, płakałem jak czytałem". Serio kurna, czasem wstyd się przyznać, że się ma internet i oczy do czytania. Czy już naprawdę nie ma jednej takiej płaszczyzny życia bez past? Albo sam przeczytałeś już setki tych past i teraz nie możesz pójść do sklepu po bułki, bo Ci się, he he, kojarzy, ale nic nikomu nie powiesz, bo wstyd mieć w mózgu tak zjebany software jak jakaś biedronka, co tylko idzie ciągle do góry, a Twój soft tylko do wszystkiego dopasowuje pasty. Albo byłem ostatnio na zlocie takiej śmieszkowej strony z internetów i tam, rozumiecie, przy ognisku nad jeziorem w środku lasu, zero zasięgu, więc już się czuję uratowany, a tam ludzie sobie OPOWIADALI memy z internetu i się śmiali. "he he, dobre to, znam, znam". To ja się próbuję wczuć i im mówię, że napisałem kiedyś taką pastę i dostałem tysiące lajków i opowiadam im o tej paście i się śmieję przez pół drogi, bo na końcu zajebisty plot-twist wstawiłem i w końcu posikany już ze szczęścia mówię końcówkę, przecieram oczy ze śmieszkowych łez, a oni wszyscy już dawno po kiełbasy poszli, albo moczyć kija w wodzie, bo nawet na imprezie na 100 osób lepiej moczyć w samotności kija w wodzie niż słuchać jakiejś pasty. Napisałbym o tym pastę, ale to może innym razem. Albo masz takiego kumpla śmieszka, co Ci ciągle na fejsie podsyła pasty jakieś "to czytaj, to dobre, ale DO KOŃCA koniecznie przeczytaj". Kurwa, nie wiesz co on w życiu robi, ale wysyła Ci pasty po 10 stron A4, a potem Cię jeszcze odpytuje z treści. Ludzi już naprawdę do reszty z tymi pastami posrało. Wielcy znawcy śmieszkowania, ale jak ich spytasz, czy znają "Magiczne przygody Kubusia Puchatka", jebaną pierwszą polską pastę, którą się kurwa DRUKOWAŁO 20 lat temu i wymieniało z kolegami kolejne części, to oni myślą, że sobie z nich jaja robisz, bo przecież PASTA to jest najnowszy trend w pożalsięśmieszku internecie. Naprawdę co ci ludzie teraz to ja nawet nie. Jakbym zakładał jakieś kółko paściarzy to na wstępie bym odpytywał z Kubusia Puchatka i każdy by musiał przesłać zdjęcie, że ma wydrukowane, spięte spinaczem, porobione zakładki i notatki. Naprawdę puknijcie się wszyscy w łeb, bo jak teraz na to patrzę to wygląda jak "jeśli nie możesz znieść, kiedy na imprezie recytuję z pamięci pastę o papieżu jak wyrywasz jakąś laskę 7/10 to cholernie pewne, że nie zasługujesz na mnie, kiedy postuję na grupce quality content". Quality chyba srontent, nie content. Serio, kiedyś mieliśmy tam barok, gotyk, modernizm, a teraz mamy postbiedaśmieszkizm z tymi pastami. Ale teraz za parę lat to będzie jeszcze, uważajcie, lepiej, bo rozmowy będzie się prowadzić już tak: - No co tam u Ciebie? - A z kina wracam. - Na czym byłeś? - Na paście o soli do zmywarki. Dobrze że z Multikina na Ursynowie są tylko dwa przystanki na onkologię... Kategoria:Pasta